


Kara rambles her way into a relationship

by Alternative_approachtochronology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternative_approachtochronology/pseuds/Alternative_approachtochronology
Summary: I wrote this for a Supercorp week a while ago but I don't think  I posted it? Takes place after the Daxamite invasion. Kara and Lena relaxing and talking.





	Kara rambles her way into a relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is officially my first ao3 post. I hope y'all enjoy! Alternative-approachtochronology on whatever becomes of Tumblr if you want to check out my other stuff

The Earth was invaded. A legit, end of the world, an hour away from hailing the new alien overlords kind of invasion. They saved the day, but at a cost. All Daxamites were forced to flee the Earth, even those who meant no harm, even Kara’s boyfriend. He was flung into space, the last person who knew her homeworld gone. But did he really? Kara had been having her doubts. Had been having doubts ever since she decided to give him a chance, put aside their cultures feud to try and give him a fresh start on Earth. At every opportunity she gave him he proved his true self. He disrespected her, her family, her customs, her passions, her job. He wasn’t worth it, and Kara was trying to figure out why she had let it get as far as it did. She was processing this information as she did many things these days, with a glass of wine and the company of Lena Luthor in her L-Corp office.

The wine wouldn’t get her drunk, not by any margin, but she enjoyed the taste, and she didn’t have the self control to say no to Lena when she offered her a glass, deep green eyes peeking out from behind thick eyelashes. Kara wasn’t exactly sure how Lena had become such a big part of her life, she just had. Something about her made Kara feel comfortable, safe, cared for. All of the things she was realizing that she had lacked with Mon-El. Lena was with him on that space station, almost died up there with him, out of Kara’s reach. Had they not found a way to save the world without firing on the Daxamite ship, Kara would have lost both of them. The thing that was bothering Kara the most was that, with everything going on that day, Kara’s main priority was Lena, always Lena, not Mon-El, not her boyfriend. She couldn’t have lived with losing Lena, but she made the decision to take part in a plan that meant losing Mon-El.

Kara was exhausted, laying on Lena’s couch as she watched her finish up paperwork on the newest cool techno-thing that Kara was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear the explanation, she resolved to ask again when she was less distracted.

“Hey, Lena?” Kara shifted on the couch, bringing herself to a half sitting position, resting her head in her hand and her elbow on the armrest.

“Hmm?” Lena lifted her eyes from her mountain of paperwork as the pen in her hand absentmindedly finished a word. “Yes, Kara?”

“You remember last week? When we were invaded by the Daxamites?”

“Yes, Kara, I remember. I was taken hostage, Winn and I infused the atmosphere with lead. All very hard things to forget.” Lena placed her pen on the table and slouched slightly, resting her head in her hands and forfeiting paperwork in favor of the conversation with Kara.

“Right, yeah, that,” Kara stumbled, not exactly sure where she had wanted to go with the conversation. “I was thinking, you know how Mon-El, er, Mike, was captured too? And how he ended up having to leave?” Kara looked up at Lena, expression open and looking for understanding, but the crinkle between her eyebrow betraying her confusion.

Lena’s face softened at the mention of the flaw in their plan, the loss that Kara had to feel, but she said nothing and nodded for Kara to continue.

“Well, I just, I feel like I should miss him more y’know?” Kara shifted her position so that she was sitting fully now, elbows on her spread knees and eyes trained on her hands wringing together between them. “I mean, we were ‘dating’ I guess but I didn’t like him all that much and he frustrated me to no end and he didn’t respect my decisions or wishes and I just-”

“Kara,” Lena had moved from her position behind the desk in throughout Kara’s rambling and had come to stand in front of her, hands poised above Kara’s as though she wasn’t sure what to do with them. “Kara,” she said again before steeling her nerves and reaching to cover Kara’s frantic hands with her own. “It’s okay, there’s no guide on how we have to feel about things.” She slowly turned and lowered herself onto the couch beside Kara, ensuring their hands remained connected before continuing, “The beautiful thing about emotions is what we take from them, that they can sometimes tell us more about ourselves than we are willing to admit.” She moved a hand to Kara’s knee and continued gently, “So what do you think this means?”

“I mean that we weren’t a right fit? But I think I already knew that! I did try to break up with him multiple times and I was only really dating him because he reminded me of home and-” Kara stumbled over her words but pressed on, hoping Lena wouldn’t read too much into the slip, “I just, when I think of all the ways that day could have gone and had it come down to a choice between you and him I’m, I’m glad it was him, because I, I don’t think I would want to live a life that you’re not a part of because you’re good Lena, just so good.” Kara’s eyes were drawn from looking down at her hands to meet Lena’s. “You care so much about the world and about me. You bought me flowers, you take me to all these fantastic restaurants and try to trick me into eating healthy and you listen to all my problems and trust me with your own and, oh-” Kara blinked and drew her head back a fraction as her eyes do a quick once over of Lena’s body before meeting her eyes again, only pausing quickly on her lips.

“Oh?” Lena mimicked and tilted her head, the corner of her lips hinting at a smile as Lena thinks, hopes, she knows where this is going.

“I-I like you,” Kara finished, crinkle gone but eyebrows lifted, eyes open and desperate, lip caught loosely between her teeth, awaiting a reaction.

“Well Kara, we’ve been friends for a while now I should hope-” Lena kept her voice light, jovial, masking the relief, the happiness that flooded through her at Kara’s words.

“No I- you know what I mean Lena.” Kara huffed but smiled, seeing the hint of teasing in Lena’s face. “I like you. Like you in the way that makes me want to share things with you and take you out to restaurants but this time we’ll call them dates and maybe hold hands and split a milkshake if that’s not too cheesy. Do you like milkshakes? Anyway and like we can cuddle and maybe hug more? Because Lena I don’t know if anyone ever told you this but you hug extremely well and you always smell so nice! Like in a way that makes my head feel light. And my goodness how did it take so long for me to figure this out? And oh man, do you like me too? Because if not don’t worry I-”

Lena was smiling in earnest now. She took the hand that was on Kara’s knee and brought it up to her cheek, her thumb absentmindedly stroking her jaw. “Yes, Kara, I like you too. I also like milkshakes. And as for how long it took you, don’t worry. You were caught up with other things, your relationship with Mon-El, writing for CatCo, saving the world, saving me…”

“Saving the world? Lena I believe in the power of journalism as much as the next gal but that might just be taking it a little too far.” Kara looked down again as she bumbled over her words

“Kara,” Lena leaned forward so she could meet Kara’s eyes and smiled softly. “Kara, dear, anyone who has spent as long as I have staring into your eyes would be foolish to not see Supergirl in them.”

Kara simply squeaked in response as Lena brought their faces closer together as their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Is this okay?” Lena said after she had pulled back.

“Yeah, yeah this is fantastic but I have to ask, when did you know you liked me?”


End file.
